When Two Different Worlds Colide
by Self Made
Summary: Its a romance story about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and how they fell in love
1. Default Chapter

Hey,  
  
This is my first time writing a fan fiction story so help me out by reviewing and what not. Hope you like it.  
Five figures; Harry Potter, his girlfriend Parvati Patil, along with Ronald Weasley, his girlfriend Hannah Albott, and Hermione Granger, walked leisurely inside the Great Hall, and made their way toward the Gryffindor table. It had been a long day for everyone, what with the final match that will take place between Slytherin and Gryffindor for the Quiditch Cup being played shortly after this meal, everyone was waiting in high spirits.  
  
Hermione watched Harry and Ron as their girlfriends fed them food while sitting on their laps, and immediately became irritated. They were all four flirting shamelessly, ignoring her completely. And Parvati and Hannah's giggles did nothing to help her mood. She let out a sigh, as she berated herself. They were her friends; it was only natural that they would want to spend time with their girlfriends, having relationships, and all of the advantages that came with it.  
  
After Viktor Krum in fourth year, she had become infatuated with Ron. However, she had thought it best not to pursue these feelings in case it ruined their close-knit friendship and had quickly outgrown the infatuation. Ever since, she had dated on and off with a few boys within her year.  
  
She grabbed a sandwich, eating quickly so she could get away from these four (in the nicest way possible) lovesick fools. However, while she was mid-way into taking a bite of her bagel, she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She spun around abruptly in her chair, trying to get a glimpse of who was staring at her. Finding no one, she turned around and continued eating, once done, she jumped up, grumbled some excuse to whoever was listening (no one) and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched amused, as Granger walk out of the Hall. Oh, how he enjoyed tormenting Potter and his worthless friends. Weasley was the easiest of the three to annoy. All you had to do was mention his family's poorness. Potter.well insult one of his friends and you were set. But Granger.she's something else, she was a challenge. She always had good comebacks, and a hard slap if all else failed. 'Too smart for a filthy Mudblood' he thought gruffly.  
  
"Goyle, Crab!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" both of them grunted.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
And with out even looking back to see if they would follow, he strolled over toward the Gryffindor table where Potter and Weasley were sitting.  
  
"Well, well well. If it isn't Potty, the Weasley and their two ditzy girlfriends. What happened to Granger?" he sneered.  
  
Ron's ears began to go red, as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"It's a shame you know. The only real asset to your trio, was Granger. She was the only one with the witty remarks. And that's saying something, as she's nothing more than a filthy Mudblood. I knew your little triplet couldn't last long. And how right I was."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"It's simple Potter. You're ignoring your best friend since year one, for what? Nothing more than two bimbos. That says something about you doesn't it? What happened? Potter isn't so noble now is he!" He snarled as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall with Crab and Goyle following loyally behind.  
  
"What's with him?" Parvati asked Harry, confused.  
  
"No idea."  
  
And with that, the four made their way back up to the common room to continue where they left off.  
At precisely one pm, the entire school made their way outside to the Quiditch pitch. The final game was about to start!!  
  
"AND THEY'RE OFF!!" Announced Colin Creevry, into the megaphone.  
  
Hermione tuned out Colin's speech as her eye caught sight of a certain silver haired Slytherin gliding around the Gryffindor goal post. She had to admit, (though very grudgingly) that he was a good flyer, almost as good as Harry. He looked so graceful up there. She contemplated their hateful relationship. If you could call it a relationship she muttered. He hated her. She hated him. But only because he had started it. In their first year, she hadn't upon first meeting him, done ANYTHING at all to him. It was because she was muggleborn, that's it. How pathetic. And over the years he hated her more, why? Because, she was one of Harry Potter's best friend. Still pathetic. Or at least.she thought she was still one of Harry Potter's best friends. But as of late, she wasn't quite so sure. Sure they talked, even hung around. But she realized that it was only when Parvati and Hannah weren't around. She let out a frustrated sigh as she thought about all the good times and adventures the three of them had had before they all started dating.  
  
"AND MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH, WINNING 320 TO 210!!" There were plenty of "Boo's" and groans emitting from the stands, while the Slytherin's cheered their team on. It was a very sick, sick sight Hermione noted as she made her way to the changing rooms to wait for Harry and Ron.  
  
As she peered inside, she saw with dismay that Parvati and Hannah had already beat her to them. Deciding it was best if she left them alone, she walked silently back up to the common room. However, as she was turning a corner, she bumped into something solid.  
  
She moaned in frustration as she realized that it wasn't a something, but a someone. Hermione opened her eyes, only to peer into two startlingly grey eyes. Only one person she knew had eyes like these; Malfoy. And sure enough, as she took in the boys pale features, and blonde hair, it confirmed her suspicions. He looked so angelic, just lying there on top of her in pure shock. 'Wait a minute Hermione, you SO did not say that', she thought. 'Get him off!!' her mind screamed. Unfortunately for her, her body was enjoying the feel of him on her.  
  
"Um.Malfoy? Would you mind getting off of me?" she asked weakly.  
  
Startled out of his daze, Draco rolled off of her, and then got up, dusting off his robe.  
  
"Watch where you walk next time, Mudblood." He snarled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (J.K. Rowling does), just the plot And thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot!  
"Good morning Drakey!" a voice cooed.  
  
Draco Malfoy moaned, and turned over so he could push Pansy away. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, no one had that same annoying shrill quality as she did.  
  
"Bugger off Pansy." He growled menacingly.  
  
With a pout, Pansy obeyed and made her way back to the common room grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "boys". After Draco had heard the door slammed shut, he sat up, rubbing his head. He hadn't slept all too well last night.  
  
When he got to the Hall, he noticed that everyone was already there. He ate quietly contemplating ways he could make the now pitiful group of five's lives more miserable in Potions class. Grinning evilly, he made his way to the dungeons.  
  
"Silence!" Professor Snape hissed as the students took their seats.  
  
"Ron! Ron, be quiet, class is starting!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione." Ron muttered.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not obeying orders." Professor Snape sneered.  
  
"Now as I was saying, before Weasley decided he was above the rules, you will be assigned pairs. This partnership will last for the last month of the year, so get along. Now listen carefully as I tell you your partner."  
  
Moans, emitted from the students at his last statement.  
  
"Potter, and Parkinson, Longbottom and Goyle, Thomas and Zambini."  
  
Draco tuned out the Professors voice until he heard his name.  
  
".. And lastly, Granger and Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry, what was that Professor? There surely must be a mistake, I can not possibly work with Granger."  
  
"You say my name like it's a bad thing." Hermione mumbled innocently. However, Malfoy had heard her, but merely snorted his disgust.  
  
"I apologize, Malfoy. I realize it will be a very wearisome experience for you, working with such an infuriating person. But I stand by what I said." Professor Snape said briskly.  
  
Malfoy sighed, as he recognized his defeat. Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad he thought. At least he'd get to torture her a bit more.  
  
"If he gives you any problems Hermione, just let us know and we'll beat him up for you ok?" Draco heard Weasley whisper. He grinned evilly. As if Weasley could beat him up.  
  
"Alright Malfoy. I don't know about you, but I want to get a good grade. So, I say we put aside our differences, just in this class so we can actually get work done instead of bickering uselessly back and forth. And if you have a problem with that then."  
  
Draco snickered, causing her to stop her rant, peering at him confused.  
  
"What's so funny, Malfoy?"  
  
"You!" he continued snickering.  
  
"I fail to see what is so amusing." She sniffed, disgruntled.  
  
"Ah well, we can't expect that you would, now could we? After all, your only a lowly Mudblood, how could you possibly understand a Pureblood? Your too below us."  
  
Her entire face turned red in anger, and her fists were clenched.  
  
"Take that back." She snarled.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." He said calmly as he went about setting up his cauldron.  
  
"But I will agree to your truce, just for this class." He said, as if he was granting her the greatest honor.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And with that, the two listened to Professor Snape's lecture in silence. 


End file.
